Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)
by The Darkness Queen
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDET ]Wu Luhan seorang gadis keturunan China-Korea merupakan salah satu penderita Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD),sang kakak Wu Yifan bersumpah akan membuat adiknya sembuh seperti sedia kala, apakah Yifan berhasil ? Apakah Luhan akan sembuh?.Apa yang menyebabkan Luhan terkena penyakit itu ? Pair :HunHan,ChanBaek,KrisTao,dll. this is GS Story.
1. prolog

Title : Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) [HunHan]

Author : Xavina

Cast : All Exo member (OT12)

Pair : Exo Official Couple

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst, dll

Rate : T-T+

Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam fic ini punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan Management, saya Cuma pinjam nama aja.

Summary : Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) adalah sebuah gangguan stres yang timbul pada seseorang akibat pernah mengalami suatu peristiwa traumatis. Wu Luhan seorang gadis keturunan China-Korea merupakan salah satu penderita gangguan ini, sang kakak Wu Yifan bersumpah akan membuat adiknya sembuh seperti sedia kala, apakah Yifan berhasil ? Apakah Luhan akan sembuh?. Apa yang menyebabkan Luhan menderita penyakit itu ?, Pair : HunHan,Chanbaek,Kristao,dll

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS for UKE, Brother Complex.

Story Made by The Darkness Queens member

Don't like, Don't read !

Happy Reading

* * *

" _ **Baek, sepertinya aku menyukai Sehunnie"**_

" _ **MWO?"**_

" _ **Memangnya kenapa jika aku menyukai Sehunnie"**_

" _ **Aku hanya kaget saja, kau yakin menyukai si cadel itu"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sehunnie..."**_

" _ **Ada apa Lu...?"**_

" _ **Apakah Sehunnie menyukai Luhannie ?"**_

" _ **Tentu saja Luhannie kan teman Sehunnie"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hiks... Hiks... Sehunnie Jahat"**_

" _ **Lu, mengapa kau menangis ?"**_

" _ **Sehunnie jahat, baek. Dia bilang suka pada Luhannie tapi tadi aku lihat dia dekat dengan Hana"**_

" _ **ini hanya salah paham Lu..., Tenang saja"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hey cadel, apa kau serius menyukai Luhan"**_

" _ **Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman tidak lebih, lagi pula siapa juga yang akan mencintai yeoja gendut sepertinya"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Luhan...,apa yang terjadi padamu LUHANNNN"**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Bertahanlah kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Apa yang terjadi pada adikku, Jungmyeon"**_

" _ **Dia terkena Post Traumatic Stress Disorder"**_

" _ **APA? Bagaimana bisa?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk kesembuhanmu,Lu"**_

" _ **Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kris"**_

" _ **Aku akan membawa Luhan pulang ke China dan berobat pada salah satu dokter kenalanku"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **LUHAN..., aku rindu sekali padamu"**_

" _ **Ahk... Baek lepaskan ini sesak"**_

" _ **Aku sangat rindu padamu,Pabbo. Mengapa kau tidak pernah menelfon?"**_

" _ **Mianhae, aku sibuk Baekkie"**_

" _ **Sesibuk apa kau hingga melupakan sahabatmu ini, hmm"**_

" _ **Sudahlah aku minta maaf, Kudengar kau menjadi anggota elit EXO cabang Korea"**_

" _ **Jangan membicarakan hal seperti ini ditempat umum, tapi kau kau benar, kau juga Anggota EXO cabang China kan"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Luhan Is Back..., kudengar dia juga bagian dari EXO"**_

" _ **Yeoja seperti dia mana mungkin memjadi bagian EXO, Jongin"**_

" _ **Aku serius ,Sehun."**_

" _ **Aku tidak percaya padamu Kkamjong, dia hanya yeoja gendut mana mungkin dia bisa menjadi bagian dari EXO , bahkan dia lari 100 meter saja pingsan. Hahaha..."**_

" _ **Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak"**_

.

.

* * *

TBC or End

* * *

.

.

Review Please...

Note : Hai..., Berjumpa lagi sama Xavina ada yang kangen ngak? #ngarep, ff ini murni terinpirasi dari pengalaman Author dan dari Pikiran liar Author, saya tidak pandai berkata kata dan masih labil jadi mohon dimaklumi, oke sekian..., untuk ff 'Who Are You?' masih dalam proses, jadi mohon dukungannya. #nunduk90derajat.

Review Please...


	2. Chapter 1

\- Welcome to The Darkness Queens Mind -

.

.

Title : Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) [HunHan]

Author : Xavina

Cast : All Exo member (OT12)

Pair : Exo Official Couple

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst, dll

Rate : T-T+

Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam fic ini punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan Management, saya Cuma pinjam nama aja.

Summary : Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) adalah sebuah gangguan stres yang timbul pada seseorang akibat pernah mengalami suatu peristiwa traumatis. Wu Luhan seorang gadis keturunan China-Korea merupakan salah satu penderita gangguan ini, sang kakak Wu Yifan bersumpah akan membuat adiknya sembuh seperti sedia kala, apakah Yifan berhasil ? Apakah Luhan akan sembuh?. Apa yang menyebabkan Luhan terkena penyakit itu ?

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS for UKE, Brother Complex.

Story Made by The Darkness Queens member

Don't like, Don't read !

Happy Reading

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Suasana berkabung begitu terlihat di sebuah pemakaman keluarga milik salah satu konglomerat kebangsaan China Wu Yi,tampak istri dan anak-anaknya yang menangis mengantarkan lelaki paruh baya yang berusia 64 tahun itu ke peristirahatannya yang terakhir,pemakaman itu juga dihadiri kolega dekatnya.

Perusahaan dan semua aset yang dimiliki pria itu dilimpahkan semuanya kepada anak semata wayangnya Wu Hangeng, prosesi pemakaman telah selesai dan seluruh pelayat kembali ke rumah mereka masing masing, begitupun dengan keluarga Wu.

Di sebuah Mansion keluarga Wu suasananya tidak jauh berdeda dengan di pemakaman, saat ini seluruh anggota keluarga berada di ruang tamu baik istri, Saudara, anak, cucu dan menantu Tuan Wu. Seorang pria berpakaian jas memasuki Ruang Tamu itu sambil membawa sebuah koper di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah langsung saja, Tuan Zhang" ucap Nyonya Wu kepada pria berjas itu yang merupakan Pengacara keluarga Wu.

Pria itu membuka kopernya dan ngeluarkan sebuah map berwarna merah dan membaca isi dari berkas map itu.

"Sesuai perkataan terakhir Tuan Wu sebelum beliau meninggal, bahwa seluruh aset dan perusahaan akan diberikan kepada anaknya yaitu Tuan muda Wu Hangeng dan Nyonya hanya mendapatkan Rumah Keluarga di Beijing, selebihnya akan diatur oleh tuan muda Hangeng selaku ahli waris Tuan Wu. 3 Juli 20xx , Sekian" ucapnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya.." ucap Wu Sehan adik lelaki Tuan Wu.

"Silahkan, tuan"

"Apakah kakakku tidak meninggalkan hartanya sepeserpun kepada saudaranya ini"lelaki itu berkata dengan nada menyindir.

"Maaf, untuk urusan itu Tuan Muda Hangenglah yang akan menentukannya"

"Tenang saja paman, aku masih perlu banyak belajar. Kalau paman mau paman bisa mengelola perusahaan di Canada, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mama sendiri terlalu jauh.".Hangeng berharap agar pamannya tidak marah lagi karena dia sendiri merasa binggung mengapa babanya tidak memberikan warisan apapaun kepada adiknya sendiri.

"Hangeng benar Sehan, uruslah perusaan di Canada. Biarkan dia mengurus perusaan di Korea, Korea dan China cukup dekat jadi jika aku rindu dengan cucuku yang cantik mereka bisa lebih cepat datang, benarkan Sayang" wanita paruh baya itu memberiakan pendapatnya dengan terus membelai rambut cucu perempuannya yang berusia 10 tahun dengan penuh kasih sayang walau yang dibelai sedari tadi sudah tertidur pulas.

"Benar Mama, aku akan mengurusi semua keperluanmu kepindahanmu ke Canada besok pagi, Paman"

"Terimakasih, akau tak akan mengecewakan kalian."setelah mengucapkan itu Wu Sehan meninggalkan rumah itu dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

Setelah kepergian Sehan suasana yang sempat tenggang itu sekarang berubah menjadi sedih kembali. Kepergian Tuan Wu yang bisa dibilang mendadak itu memang membuat istri, anak, menantu dan Pengacara Zhang yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Tuan Wu merasakan kepedihan yang amat sangat.

Sementara itu satu-satunga pemuda di ruangan itu hanya diam saja seraya terus memperhatiakan kejadian didepannya dan menatap prihatin kepada nenek dan orang taunya. Pemuda itu adalah Wu Yifan anak pertama dari Wu Hangeng dan istri tercintannya Wu Hechul.

"Mama.., aku akan ke kamar terlebih dulu. Aku sudah mengantuk"

"Baiklah sayang, bawalah Luhan kekamarnya juga di terlihat sangat kelelahan karena terus menangis tadi". Wanita itu berkata dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, namum bagi Yifan itu hanyalah senyum palsu belaka hanya untuk mencairkan suasana menyedihkan diantara mereka.

"Baiklah Mama" setelah mengambil adiknya yang tertidur di pangkuan sang nenek, ia segera menuju kamar Luhan. Yifan menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan lukisan bunga berwarna pink, segera ia buka pintu itu menidurkan adiknya di ranjang, setelah itu Yifan beranjak dari kamar adiknya dan menuju kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar adiknya itu.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia segera melepas kemejanya dan berlalu memasuki kamar mandi di kamarnya, ia menyalakan shower dan membiarkan airnya membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, jika boleh jujur ia juga sama seperti yang lainya sedih atas kepergian kakeknya, selama Delapan belas tahun umurnya hampir setengah umurnya dihabiskan bersama sang kakek, ia sangat menyayangi kakeknya, ia mengingat masa masa saat masih bersama kakeknya.

Flashback ON

' _Yifan, kau harus kuat agar bisa melindungi semua orang yang kau sanyangi jangan biarkan mereka meninggalkanmu begitu saja'_

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar tidak kehilangan mereka, kakek'_

' _Yifan, ingin melindungi mereka?'_

' _Tentu saja,Kek'_

' _Jika tiba saatnya Kakek akan mengajari Yifan, tapi tidak sekarang tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi. Yifan kan baru 10 tahun'_

' _Tentu saja ,Kek'_

Flashback Off

"Bahkan sampai maut menjemputmu pun, kau tidak mengajarkanku apa-apa, Cih..."

BBRRAAK

Yifan meninju dinding tak berdosa untuk melampiaskan perasaannya, ia tidak memperdulikan darah yang mengucur dari tangannya akibat pukulan itu, dia sedang kesal, marah, sedih dan kecewa kepada sang Kakek sekarang, tanpa sadar ia pun mengeluarkan liquid bening dari matanya. Yifan menangis.

Setelah cukup lama-lama di kamar mandi iapun memutuskan segera kembali ke kamarnya dan segera pergi tidur. Sebuah ketukan pintu membuatnya menegakkan badannya yang semula sudah dalam posisi siap tidur.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yifan, ini Baba. Apa Baba boleh masuk ?"ucap sebuah suara dibalik pintu. Yifan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu untuk Babanya.

"Silahkan masuk, Baba". Setelah Hangeng memasuki kamar Yifan dia segera duduk di sebuah Sofa yang ada di kamar putra sulungnya itu.

"Ada yang ingin Baba bicaran kepadamu"

"Apa itu Baba, sebaiknya ini sesuatu yang penting dan cepatlah aku sudah sangat lelah"ucap Yifan tidak sabaran

"Tuan Zhang memberikan ini kepada Baba". Hangeng menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang dipegangnya kepada putranya itu. Setelah membaca isi surat itu Yifan sangat terkejut.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI..."suaranya naik satu oktaf dan membentak ayahnya sendiri, tapi dia tidak peduli emosinya sedang labil sekarang.

"Tenaglah Yifan, apa kakek pernah bercerita kepadamu tentang EXO ?". Hangeng mengerti anaknya sedang dalam emosi oleh karena itu ia berusaha untuk tidak terpancing, karena masalah seperti ini harus diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin.

"Iya, baba kekek bilang mereka adalah Superhero yang membela kebenaran, tapi itu hanya dongeng ?". Yifan sudah lebih tenang berusaha meminta penjelasan kepada Babanya.

"Mereka nyata Yifan, EXO adalah sekelompok orang yang bekerja dibawah lembaga dunia di Asia, Kakekmu adalah salah satu dari mereka"

Yifan sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. "Jadi EXO bukanlah dongeng itu maksud Baba ?".

"Ya, mereka nyata, mereka adalah Agent yang tidak diketahui banyak orang dan hanya para pemimpin Dunia saja yang menyetaui mereka"

"Baiklah, sudah cukup tentang EXO ini, apa hubungannya EXO dengan surat kakek ?"

"Kau sudah mulai dewasa jadi tidak masalah jika baba memberitahumu, Kakek meninggal bukan karena serangan jantung"

"Apa lagi ini !, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Baba. Bukankan para dokter sendiri yang bilang jika kakek meninggal karena serangan jantung".

"Kakekmu meniggal karena minumannya disabotase dengan racun saat pertemuan antar pengusaha di jepang 3 hari sebelum kematiannya, Baba sengaja menyembunyikannya dari Publik mengingat kakekmu cukup terkenal, Yifan".Emosi Yifan kembali tersulut setelah megetahui jika kakek tercintanya meninggal karena terkena racun.

"SIAPA PELAKU SEMUA INI BABA !, AKU AKAN MEMBUAT DIA MEMBAYAR SEMUA YANG TELAH DIA LAKUKUAN, Ahkkk..".Yifan benar-benar kalut sekarang, Hangeng hanya menghela nafas karena prediksinya tepat bahwa anak sukungnya ini pasti langsung naik pitam setelah ia memberitau kebenaran tentang kematian kekek tercintanya itu.

"Tenang YIFAN, jangan kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini, kita harus bersabar jika ingin balas dendam tapi tidak untuk sekarang "

"Apa yang kita tunggu Baba ?, Apakah Baba sudah mempunyai rencana ?"

"Ya, Baba sudah punya rencana. Kita tidak akan membongkar kedok mereka Yifan tapi kita hanya menekan mereka agar mereka sendirilah yang mengakui perbuatan mereka"

"Bagaimana caranya Baba ?"

"Kau akan tetap di china untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu sekaligus kau akan menjalani Training Agent jika kau ingin membantu Baba membalas kematian kakekmu"

"Untuk masalah kuliah aku tidak terlalu memikirkan dimannya Baba, semuanya terserah Baba. Tapi menjadi Agent ? bagaiman caranya ?"

"Pengacara Zhang akan membantumu Yifan, Kau dan anaknya akan menjalani masa Traning bersama"

"Anak Pengacara Zhang ? bukannya dia perempuan?"

"Tentu saja Yixing adalah perempuan, perempuan juga bisa menjadi Agent, Kau pikir Mamamu bukan Agent hahahaha"Hangeng tertawa melihat raut wajah anak sulungnya itu wajahnya sekarang, mata Yifan membulat dan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka sangat lucu baginya.

"Baba jangan tertawa..., aku hanya sangat terkejut. Tunggu... jangan jangan Baba Juga..."

"Ya, Baba juga seorang Agent, Yifan". Yifan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baba hanya perpesan kepadamu, saat menjadi Trainer jangan pernah mengenalkan dirimu sebagai Wu Yifan karena itu terlalu berbahaya bagi Nenek, Baba,Mama dan Adikmu"

"Lalu aku harus memakai nama apa, Baba ?"

"Pikirkan sebuah nama yang membuat dirimu bukan seorang Wu Yifan"

Setelah berpikir beberapa menit Yifan pun menjawab "Kris..., aku akan memakai nama itu. Bagaimana menurut Baba?"

"Nama yang bagus..., baiklah kurasa pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini, Baba akan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Korea besok". Hangeng beranjak pergi dari kamar anaknnya.

"Tunggu Baba..." dia menghentiak langkahnya tepat di bibir pintu kamar anaknya dan berbalik meng hadap anaknya.

"Ya..."

"Aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi, tadi Baba menyebut bahwa yang meracuni kakek adalah 'mereka' itu bererarti mereka-"

"Mereka lebih dari satu orang Yifan"

"Mengapa mereka meracuni kakek ?"

"Karena kakekmu mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat rahasia, dan karena ada beberapa orang yang ingin menguasai perusahan Wu Group, suatu saat kau akan mengerti Yifan"

"..."

"Baba pergi dulu" Hangeng pun pergi dari kamar anak sulungnya itu.

"Aku akan membalaskan semuannya kakek, dan aku akan menegakkan keadilan". Yifan sudah bertekad sekarang, setelah mengatakan itu Yifan segera menjutkat tidurnya yang sempat tergganggu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Yifan dan neneknya pun mengantar kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya ke Bandara.

"Jaga kesehatan Mama" ucap Hangeng

"Yifan, tolong jaga nenekmu".lanjutnya semabri memandang putra sulungnya itu.

"Ya, Baba. Aku akan menjaga nenekku yang cantik ini".ucap Yifan

"Baiklah kami akan masuk ke ruang tunggu sekarang". Orangtua Yifan dan adiknya melangkah menjahuinya dan sang nenek, tapi sang adik sedari tadi terus berontak di gendongan sang Mama, saat sang mama lengah Luhan pun berlari menuju ke arah sang kakak dan memeluknya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Hiks...Hiks.., Lulu tidak mau berpisah dengan Yifan-ge"

"Lulu, sayang kita harus pulang ke Korea. Apa Lulu tidak kangen dengan Baekhyun" bujuk sang Mama.

"Lulu maunya sama Yifan-ge Huwaa..."tangis Luhan semakin keras.

"Maaf lulu, Yifan-ge harus tetap disini. Yifan-ge akan sering berkunjung jika sempat oke"ucap Yifan berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"Janji..?". Luhan menjulurkan kelingkingnya kepada sang kakak dan dibalas oleh sang kakak dengan senang hati.

"Gege janji."

"Baiklah, Lulu mau pulang, tapi saat Yifan-ge berkunjung harus membelikan Lulu boneka Bambi yang besar"

"Baik Princess"

"Ayo sayang..."sang Mama kembali menarik tanggan Luhan menuju ruang tunggu, kali ini Luhan tidak berontak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Hai... hai... Xavina kembali lagi sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena terlambat mengupdet ff ini #nunduk90derajat, dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview FF ini, jujur awalnya saya iseng mempublish prolog kemarin dan ternyata banyak yang suka jadi saya berusaha untuk segera menyelesaikan Chapter ini, maaf jika kurang memuaskan.** **Untuk kalian yang bertanya tanya penyebab Luhan bisa kena PTSD bakalan terjawab di Chapter-Chapter berikutnya, untuk Chapter 1 ini saya mulai dari Background keluarga Luhan terlebih dahulu karena jujur saya binggung harus mulai dari mana. Sekedar info Main pair disini adalah Hunhan tapi Main Characternya dalah Luhan dan Kris. Sekali lagi Terima Kasih.**

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **RealEka0701|Lsaber|fikarj94|hihin|zoldyk|Angel Deer|Fangirl Two ThousandandFourteen|Seravin509|Arifahohse|oh hera|Telekenesis726|tjabaekby|Fadilah13|misslah|Juna Oh|GhanChan|ramyoon|samiyatuara09|LisnaOhLu120|Shin Ri Jung|Chenma|hunexoha|joohyunkies|heegi|fuckyeahSeKaiYeol.**

 **Review Please ... :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**\- Welcome to The Darkness Queens Mind -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) [HunHan]**

 **Author : Xavina**

 **Cast : All Exo member (OT12)**

 **Pair :** **Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship,** **Angst** **, dll**

 **Rate : T-T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam fic ini punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan** **, orang tua mereka** **dan Management,** **saya** **Cuma pinjam nama aja.**

 **Summary :** **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) adalah sebuah gangguan stres yang timbul pada seseorang akibat pernah mengalami suatu peristiwa traumatis. Wu Luhan seorang gadis keturunan China-Korea merupakan salah satu penderita gangguan ini, sang kakak Wu Yifan bersumpah akan membuat adiknya sembuh seperti sedia kala, apakah Yifan berhasil ? Apakah Luhan akan sembuh?. Apa yang menyebabkan Luhan terkena penyakit itu ?**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS for UKE** **, Brother Complex.**

 **Story Made by The Darkness Queens member**

 **Don't like,** **D** **on't read !**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 1_

" _Maaf lulu, Yifan-ge harus tetap disini. Yifan-ge akan sering berkunjung jika sempat oke"ucap Yifan berusaha menenangkan adiknya._

" _Janji..?". Luhan menjulurkan kelingkingnya kepada sang kakak dan dibalas oleh sang kakak dengan senang hati._

" _Gege janji."_

" _Baiklah, Lulu mau pulang, tapi saat Yifan-ge berkunjung harus membelikan Lulu boneka Bambi yang besar"_

" _Baik Princess"_

" _Ayo sayang..."sang Mama kembali menarik tanggan Luhan menuju ruang tunggu, kali ini Luhan tidak berontak._

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Luhan dan kedua orang tuannya sampai di rumah mereka di korea tanpa halangan apapun, Luhan sekarang sedang tidur si dekapan sang ibu, sang ibu kini menuju kamar putri tercintanya untuk membaringkannya, setelah membaringkan putrinya Hechul keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan segera istirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan. Setelah membersihkan diri dia berusaha untuk tidur tapi sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa sayang ? mengapa kau tampak gelisah ?"Hangeng menyentuh pundak istrinya untuk menyadarkan sang istri dari lamunannya.

"Aku hanya merasa ganjil dengan kematian Baba, Sayang"

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa ganjil, Sayang"

"Apa motif mereka meracuni Baba, entah mengapa ini seperti kejadian saat Appa dan Eommaku di bunuh dulu."

 _ **FlashBack ON**_

Seorang gadis cantik berlari menuju Rumahnya, wajah cantiknya kini banjir air mata dia tidak mempedulikan orang orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya yang terpenting baginya adalah tiba di rumahnya secepatnya, Gadis itu berlari dari sekolahnya setelah seorang guru memberitahunya bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dunia.

"APPA... EOMMA...". gadis itu semakain memperepat langkahnya saat melihat rumahnya sudah dekat rumahnnya.

Saaat memasuki pekarangan dia melihat orang orang berpakaian serba hitam, dia terus berlari sampai memasuki rumahnya tidak peduli dengan para pelayat yang menatapnya iba. Saat baru memasuki rumahnya kakinya melemas saat dia melihat dua buah peti mati di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Gadis itu mendekati kedua peti itu dan melihat bahwa kedua orang tuanya tersayangnya dilalam peti itu dengan wajah damai mereka.

"Appa...Hiks...Eomma...Hiks...Hiks..."

Seorang wanita memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah... Chullie..., mereka sudah bahagia bersama-Nya di surga" gadis itu masih terisak di pelukan wanita yang diketahui sebagai bibinya itu.

"Eomma... Appa...Hiks...Hiks..."

"Kita akan memakamkan mereka setelah ini, ayo bibi bantu menganti bajumu." Gadis itu alias Kim Hechul hanya menuruti perkataan bibinya.

Setelah Hechul mengganti bajunya, dia dan seluruh keluarga besarnya pun mengantar kedua orang tuanya ke tempat peristirahatan mereka. Hechul tidak menyangka jika pagi tadi merupakan terakhir kalinya dia melihat senyum kedua orang tuanya. Selama prosesi pemakaman air matanya masih mengalir hingga setelah jenazah kedua orang tuanya di masukan ke liang lahat barulah liquid bening itu perlahan mulai berhenti keluar dari matanya.

Hechul terduduk disamping makam kedua orang tua "Appa...Eomma..., aku berjanji akan menjadi perempuan yang lebih baik dan membuat kalian bangga, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku dari sana, aku pulang dulu Appa..Eomma".

Bibi Hechul alias Kim Jaejong yang juga merupakan adik dari Eomma Hechul menangis melihat keponakakannya mengatakan hal itu sang suami Kim Yunho memeluk istrinya agar bisa tenang,setelah prosesi pemakaman selesai mereka kembali ke Rumah Keluarga Kim yang juga merupakan tempat Hechul tinggal. Rumah keluarga Kim hampir mirip seperti istana terdapat paviliun-paviliun di dalamnya.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu Hechul masih menjadi pendiam, saat ini seluruh anggota keluarga berada di Ruang Makan untuk sarapan bersama, setelah sarapan tidak ada seorangpun yang meninggalkan meja makan, Tuan Kim alias kakek Hechul pun mengumumkan kabar terbaru tentang hasil autobsi orang tua Hechul.

"Aku sudah mengetahui hasil Autobsi kedua orang tuamu Hechul" mendengar itu gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"...". Hening tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Berdasarkan autobsi diketahui bahwa mereka meninggal karena mereka terkena racun, sebelum mereka diketahui tewas mereka sempat makan siang di sebuah restoran, salah satu pegawai disanalah yang meracuni mereka, pelakunya mengaku jika ia dia hanyalah suruhan, polisi masih menyelidiki lebih jauh lagi kasus ini karena merupakan pembunuhan berencana, aku harap kalian tidak terpancing dan membalas kepada dalang pembunuhan ini, terlebih kau Hechul"

"Aku berjanji kakek aku tidak akan balas dendam, biar Tuhan saja yang membalas perbuatan mereka"

"Syukurlah jika kau mengerti Hechul..., baiklah kalian boleh kembali ke paviliun masing masing".

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

"Tenanglah sayang, aku yakin kejadian ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian kedua orang tuamu sayang". Hangeng berusaha untuk meyakinkan istrinya agar tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Aku hanya takut, karena pelaku pembunuhan Appa dan Eomma dulu adalah sahabat baik merekan sendiri, Aku takut jika pelaku pembunuhan Baba juga merupakan orang yang dekat dengannya"

"Itu masih belum pasti sayang, sudahlah kau pasti lelah sebaiknya kita tidur oke". Sepasang suami istri itu akhirnya memutuhkan untuk tidur.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah kelas di Seoul Elementary School tepatnya di kelas 4, kelas itu sedang jam kosong sekarang dikarenakan guru yang mengajar di kelas itu sedang sakit, kelas itu telah diberi tugas tapi tetap saja anak-anak didalam kelas itu berisik, di pojok sebelah kiri kelas itu empat orang anak sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan bersama sama seraya mengobrol dengan asiknya.

"Lu, kau kan baru dari China mana oleh-olehmu". Ucap gadis kecil bermata burung hantu dengan mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Aku sudah membawakan kalian Bakpao, tapi nanti saja saat istirahat aku berikan, aku tidak membawa banyak untuk seluruh kelas, Kyung". Gadis kecil bermata burung hantu alias Kyungsoo dan gadis berpipi tembam berwajah bulat bernama Minseok memandang luhan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku sangat menyukai Bakpao..., Jika kalian tidak mau nanti berikan kepadaku saja oke.."ucap Minseok atau yang biasa dipangil Xiumin.

"Kau sudah Gemuk Minnie..."ujar Luhan

"Seperti kamu tidak saja Lu...". Celetuk gadis bermata sipit alias Baekhyun.

"Lulu memang agak gemuk, tapi tidak segemuk Minnie..."

"Aku Tidak gumuk Lu... kau lebih gemuk dariku"

"Sudahlah kalian berhenti saling mengejek dan ayo selesaikan tugas ini". Kyungsoo sudah bosan melihat pertengkarang mereka karena hal sepele seperti itu.

Mereka pun menyelesaikan tugas itu tanpa hambatan, saat istirahat tiba mereka menuju taman sekolah yang terletak di tengah-tengah sekolah mereka, setelah sampai disana mereka pun memakan Bakpao yang tadi Luhan bawa.

"Bakpao ini benar benar enak..."

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan Bakpao Minnie, nanti hidungmu akan tertutup karena pipimu bertambah besar"ucap Luhan.

"Iya Minnie, Lulu benar. Selain itu nanti kamu akan susah cari pacal."ucap Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Lu Baek..., jangan mengejek Minnie terus.."

"Tapi kami berbicara kenyataan, Kyung"

"Kyungsoo, benar Baekkie. Aku minta maaf ya minnie"ujar Luhan,ia tertunduk merasa bersalah.

Minseok menepuk pundak Luhan "Tidak masalah Lu, kita kan sahabat wajar jika kita bercanda bukan, Aku juga minta maaf sudah bilang kalau kau itu gemuk".

"Baekkie juga minta maaf ya"ucap Baekhyun, Mereka berempat pun saling berpelukan.

* * *

Saat ini keempat gadis kecil sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka yang memang berdekatan.

"Jangan lupa nanti ke rumah Lulu, kita latihan mempersiapkan persembahan untuk perpisahan kelas 6 Sunbaenim.". ujar Luhan.

Merekan pun memasuki rumah masing masing, Luhan memasuki rumahnya dan menemukan Eommanya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telfon.

"Lu... Kesini, ini gegemu sedang menelfon"panggilan Eommanya membuat Luhan bersemangat dan segera menghampiri Eommanya itu, Hechul memberikan telfon yang digengamnya kepada anak bungsunga itu.

' _Hai Lu...'_

"GEGE..."Luhan sangat senang mendengar suara gege tercintanya ini.

' _Tidak perlu berteriak Lu...'_

"Maaf ge..."ucap Luhan lirih. Mendengar itu Yifan merasa bersalah kepada adik tercintanya itu.

' _Gege baru saja dari kantor pengiriman barang, tebak apa yang gege kirim untukmu'_

"Boneka Bambi..."

' _Kau memang pintar Princess'_

"Yey..."mendengar boneka favoritnya dikirim sang kakak Luhan sangat senang, melihat wajah senang anak bungsunya Hechul tersenyum."Kapan gege akan ke Korea"Lanjut gadis kecil itu.

' _Baru juga kemarin tidak bertemu gege, kamu sudah kangen Princess'_

"Hmmmm..."

' _Gege tidak bisa ke Korea Princess, Gege akan sibuk kuliah. Gege janji jika gege sedang libur gege akan mengunjungimu'_

"Janji..?"

' _Gege janji..., Baiklah gege tutup telfonnya ya. Sampaikan salam gege untuk Mama dan Baba'_

Setelah Yifan menutup telfonnya, Luhan pergi ke Kamarnya. Hechul yang sendirian di ruang tamu memutuskan untuk memasak kue di dapur.

* * *

Tiga orang gadis kecil sekarang berada di depan rumah Keluarga Wu, tiga gadis itu tidak lain dalah Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Tiga gadis itu menekan bel rumah itu.

TTTTEEEETTTTTTT

Tidak lama kemudian terbuka menampilkan sosok Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ayo langsung ke kamarku saja". Keempat gadis kecil itu kemudian memasuki rumah dan menuju ke kamar luhan. Saat mereka menaiki tangga mereka bertemu dengan Mama Luhan.

"Eh... ada Baekkie,Kyungie dan Minnie"

"Selamat sore tante..."ucap ketiganya berbarengan

"Kalian pasti mau latihan untuk perpisahankan, Luhan tadi sudah bilang kepada tante. Kalian ingin tante bawakan minuman dan kue ? kebetulan tante baru saja memanggang kue"

"Iya tante, terima kasih". Hechul berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambilkan camilan dan keempat gadis kecil itu menuju kamar Luhan.

Setelah masuk ke kamar Luhan keempat gadis itu duduk membentuk lingkaran, Luhan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi beberapa judul berserta lirik-lirik lagu dan menaruhnya di atas karpet yang sedang mereka duduki. Setelah beberapa menit memilih milih lagu mereka sepakat untuk menyanyikan lagu _One Dream dari BoA_.

"Baiklah ayo mulai..."

Tok Tok Tok

Masuklah Mama Luhan membawa camilan untuk mereka. "Apa Mama mengganggu kalian ?"

"Tidak, Tante.." ujar Kyungsoo

"Lagu apa yang akan kalian nyanyikan ?"

"Kami akan menyanyikan lagu _One Dream dari BoA,_ Mama"ucap Luhan

"Itu lagu yang bagus sayang, Baiklah Mama kembali ke dapur dulu"

"Terima kasih atas camilannya Tante..." ujar Baekhyun. Setelah Hechul kembali ke dapur keempat gadis kecil itu kembali berlatih.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Xavina kembali lagi..., Maaf atas keterlambatan FF ini karena minggu kemarin Xavina merayakan benar benar sibuk. Saya juga menyucapkan Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya. Awalnya xavina ingin updet seminggu sekali tapi apa daya sepupu saya yang masih SD selalu menyita (?) Leptop Author untuk melihat film Frozen dan semacamnya mulai malam takbiran sampai H+2 lebaran, H+3 Author keliling-liling Lamongan dan Gresik kebayang dong capeknya, H+5 sampai H+6 ngerencanain Silaturahmi ke guru-guru Author walau Cuma via Whatapps sampai sempet ngambek ke teman teman gara-gara ngak ada yang ngerespon,untungnya H+8 kemarin kami jadi Silaturahmi, selain itu kakak sepupu Author juga baru saja menikah 2 hari yang lalu jadi ngak sempat dan ngak dapet ide untuk ngelanjutin FF ini. Maaf jika Chapter ini kurang memuaskan #Nunduk90derajat. Kedepannya Author akan lebih berusaha lagi.

 _Balasan Re-view :_

 _Q: nanti ini official pair?_

 _A: mungkin ada selingan crack pair_

 _Q: itu tadi sehan ?sehun mana?_

 _A: Sehan itu saudara kakeknya Luhan di Ff ini, tenang sehun muncul di chap depan._

 _Q: Luhan umur berapa?_

 _A: sekitar 10 tahun karena masih kelas 4 SD._

 _Q: apa ceritanya mirip film 200 pounds ?_

 _A: jujur saya tidak tau film itu, tapi setelah saya cari di google ada persamaan memang pada bagian luhan berubah dari gendut ke kurus, persamaan itu murni tidak disengaja, selebihnya ceritanya akan berbeda._

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **RealEka0701|Lsaber|fikarj94|hihin|zoldyk|Angel Deer|Fangirl Two ThousandandFourteen|Seravin509|Arifahohse|oh hera|Telekenesis726|tjabaekby|Fadilah13|misslah|Juna Oh|GhanChan|ramyoon|samiyatuara09|LisnaOhLu120|Shin Ri Jung|Chenma|hunexohan|joohyunkies|heegi|fuckyeahSeKaiYeol| 75|HUNsayHAN|JYHYunho|auliaMRQ|Oh Hee Ra|Fe261|Guest(1).**

Terima kasih bagi siapa saja yang sudan membaca terlebih lagi yang sudah mereview FF ini bagi yang menunggu part action sabar dulu ya.., sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri. **Review Please ... :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**\- Welcome to The Darkness Queens Mind -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) [HunHan]**

 **Author : Xavina**

 **Cast : All Exo member (OT12)**

 **Pair :** **Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship,** **Angst** **, dll**

 **Rate : T-T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam fic ini punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan** **, orang tua mereka** **dan Management,** **saya** **Cuma pinjam nama aja.**

 **Summary :** **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) adalah sebuah gangguan stres yang timbul pada seseorang akibat pernah mengalami suatu peristiwa traumatis. Wu Luhan seorang gadis keturunan China-Korea merupakan salah satu penderita gangguan ini, sang kakak Wu Yifan bersumpah akan membuat adiknya sembuh seperti sedia kala, apakah Yifan berhasil ? Apakah Luhan akan sembuh?. Apa yang menyebabkan Luhan terkena penyakit itu ?**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS for UKE** **, Brother Complex.**

 **Note : untuk Chapter kemarin-kemarin umur Luhan masih kelas 4 SD atau masih sekitar 10 tahun. Di Chap ini Luhan Masih 10 tahun tapi untuk Chapter depan umurnya akan bertambah.**

 **Story Made by The Darkness Queens member**

 **Don't like,** **D** **on't read !**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _Pre-view Chapter 2_

 _Masuklah Mama Luhan membawa camilan untuk mereka. "Apa Mama mengganggu kalian ?"_

" _Tidak, Tante.." ujar Kyungsoo_

" _Lagu apa yang akan kalian nyanyikan ?"_

" _Kami akan menyanyikan lagu One Dream dari BoA, Mama"ucap Luhan_

" _Itu lagu yang bagus sayang, Baiklah Mama kembali ke dapur dulu"_

" _Terima kasih atas camilannya Bibi..." ujar Baekhyun. Setelah Hechul kembali ke dapur keempat gadis kecil itu kembali berlatih_.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Ayo Mama cepat...". seorang anak kecil cantik bermata rusa dan bertubuh lumayan tambun menarik tangan seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai Mamanya itu ke toko-toko baju di sebuah Mall di daerah Gangnam, wanita itu hanya tersenyum membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh anaknya itu.

"Pelan –pelan sayang"ucap sang Mama

"Tapi nanti kalau kehabisan bagaimana". Anak itu menatap Mamanya dengan mata rusa yang bersinar polos.

"Itu tidak mungkin Lu..., pasti ada baju yang cocok untukmu sayang.". Hechul berusaha meyakinkan anak bungsungya itu.

"Tapi sudah lima toko yang aku dan Mama datangi tapi tidak ada yang muat untuk Lulu Hwuwa...". Luhan menagis dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Maaf..., maaf telah mengganggu kalian, saya minta maafkan anak saya". Hechul menundukkan tubuhnya kepada orang-orang yang sempat mengerubungi mereka tadi, Luhan sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

"Lu, bagaimana jika kita ke Butik bibi Jessica"tanya Hechul kepada anaknya.

"..." Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Hechul memang baru saja ingat jika teman lamanya Jessica mempunyai sebuah butik di daerah Mall ini. Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit mereka langsung masuk ke sebuah toko bernama _Blanc & Eclare._

Saat mereka masuk mereka langsung di sambut oleh seorang wanita muda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jessica Jung sang pemilik toko itu.

"Hechul-eonni, tumben kesini...ah... ini pasti si kecil Luhan". Jessica tersenyum menghampiri Luhan, sedangkan Luhan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh sang ibu.

"Kami kesini untuk membuat baju, kau bisa membuat baju anak-anak seperti Luhan kan, Sica..?"

"Tentu aku akan membuatkan baju untuknya, baju seperti apa yang kamu inginkan Cantik". Luhan sudah tidak berdiri di belakang tubuh sang Mama sehingga Jessica bisa meliat wajah Luhan dengan jelas.

"Gaun untuk bernyanyi di acara perpisahan, Bibi.."ucap Luhan.

"Warnanya...?"

"Putih..."

"Kurasa Gaun selutut bagus untuknya, bagaimana menurutmu eonni...?"

"Sepertinya bagus, aku terserah padamu saja"

"Baiklah.., Ayo cantik kita mengukur ukurannya dulu...". Luhan mengikuti Jessica menuju sebuah meja dengan berbagai alat jahit diatasnya yang berada di pojok ruangan. Setelah mengambil meteran jahit Jessica segera mengukur ukuran Luhan dan mencatatnya pada bukunya, setelah selesai mengukur Luhan mereka duduk dan berbincang bincang.

"eonni.., sebaiknya Luhan harus mengurangi makan jajannya. Lingkar perutnya lumayan... Yah eonni taulah maksudku"

"Aku hanya ingin anak-anakku bahagia, Sica. Tapi terimakasih untuk sarannya."

"Aku juga minta maaf eonni...".

"Sica, bisakah kamu menyelesaikan baju itu minggu depan, acara perpisahaannya di adakan minggu depan."

"Tentu eonni...". setelah lumayan lama berbincang bincang Hechul dan Luhan pamit pulang sebelum pulang Jessica berbisik kepada Hecul.

' _Dia akan menjadi gadis yang cantik, jika agak kurus eonni.'_ Kurang lebih itulah yang dibisikkan Jessica pada Hechul. Hechul hanya diam tidak menanggappinya.

"Lu, beri salam dan terimakasih kepada Bibi Jessica..." ucap Hechul kepada putrinya.

"Selamat tinggal bibi, Lulu pulang dulu dan terimakasih telah membantu Lulu..". Luhan membungkuk sopan kepada Jessica.

"Sama-sama, Cantik. Jika bajumu selesai akan aku antarkan kerumahmu oke..."Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian Luhan dan Hechul pulang kerumah mereka.

* * *

Keesokakn harinya Luhan pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah yang bersri-seri, dia memasuki kelasnya dengan riang gembira. Dia menuju tempat duduknya, ditempat duduk dirinya dan para sahabatnya sudah ada Minseok dan Kyunsoo yang sudah datang.

"Wajahmu tampak bahagia hari ini Lu, Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya seorang gadis berpipi _chubi_

"Aku senang karena Lulu sudah mendapatkan baju untuk tampil, Minnie"

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya Lu, Akhirnya kamu menemukan baju yang sesuai"ucap Kyungsoo

"Kau harus diet, Lu"ucap Baekhyun yang baru saja datang.

"Huh..."Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya tidak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun

"Aku benarkan ?"tanya Bekhyun, Kyunsoo dan Minseok hanya memutar bola mata mereka.

TTTEETTTT

Bel pelajaran pertama dimulai, keempat sahabat ini segera duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Kim Saem memasuki kelas mereka. Mereka mengikuti pelajaran dengan seperti biasanya.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi keempat sahabat ini memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin, mereka memilih tempat duduk yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan sepakbola.

"Apa yang ingin kalian beli ?"ucap gadis yang paling tua diantara mereka, Minseok.

"Satu Bubbletea rasa taro, ini uangku"ucap Luhan

"Satu tteokbokki untukku, eonni" ucap Baekhyun

"Baiklah, ayo Kyung kau ikut denganku untuk memesan makanan". Sepeninggal Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang membeli makanan, Baekhyun dan Luhan memperhatikan Para siswa yang sedang berbain sepak bola di lapangan.

"Baek..."

"Hmm"

"Baek, sepertinya aku menyukai Sehunnie"

"MWO?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menyukai Sehunnie ?"

"Aku hanya kaget saja, kau yakin menyukai si cadel itu"

"Apa salahnya jika dia cadel, yang penting dia tampan menurutku"

"Tapi Lu, bukankah sejak kepindahan Hana dia selalu menghindarimu ?"

"Aku tau..., tapi apa salahnya jika aku menyukainya ?"

"Kamu tidak salah Baby-deer, tidak ada larangan untuk menyukai seseorang, bukan ?"

"Aku penasaran apa alasan Sehunnie menghindariku, Baek ? Kau kan sepupunya siapa tau kau tau ?"

"Entahlah Lu...".ucap Bekhyun _. 'Tentu saja karena dia hanya menyukai Hana dan Cemburu kepadamu karena Hana lebih menyayangimu, maaf Lu aku tidak ingin menyakitimu jika kau mengetahui alasan sehun menjauhimu'_ Lanjut Baekhyun didalam hatinya.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa pesanan mereka. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, sepertinya seru" ujar Minseok.

"Bukan apa-apa, Minnie.."ujar Luhan dengan pipi yang merona karena menahan malu.

"Benarkah ...?"Goda Minseok kepada Luhan

"Sudahlah Minnie, Berhenti menggoda Lulu"ucap Kyungsoo

"Iya-iya". Luhan menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita makan... Selamat makan..."ujar Baekhyun. Keempat sahabat itu pun memakan pesanan masing-masing, Luhan sekali-kali mencuri pandangan ke arah lapangan sepakbola atau lebih tepatnya ke arah sehun.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian Gaun pesanan Luhan sudah diantarkan Jessica ke rumah Luhan, wanita cantik itu sekarang sedang menekan bel rumah Luhan, tak lama kemudiaan Hechul membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Jessica masuk kedalam rumah.

"Duduklah dulu, Sica". Hechul mempersilahkan Jessica duduk di kursi ruang tamu, sementara ia ke dapaur untuk membuat minuman, tak lama kemudian Hechul kembali dengan nampak yang berisi dua gelas minuman.

Hechul meletakkan gelas-gelas itu diatas meja. "Minumlah, kau pasti haus. Cuaca hari ini cukup terik, bukan ?"

"Kau benar eonni, diluar panas sekali".

"Aku jadi kepikiran Luhan, apa dia baik-baik saja"Hechul cemas tentang anak bungsunya itu, Hechul tidak menjemput luhan pulang karena anak itu bilang ingin pulang bersama keempat sahabatnya.

"Oh ya, ini Gaun pesanan Luhan" Jessica mengeluarkan sebuah paper bag berwarna hitam bertuliskan nama tokonya sekaligus nama merk barangnya.

Hechul membuka peper bag itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah gaun putih selutut pesanan putrinya, gaun ini indah pikir hechul.

"Ini indah sekali ,Sica"

"Aku sendiri yang membuatnya eonni agar bisa cepat jadi"

"Terima kasih , Sica". Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu terbukan dan tertutup setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka.

KKKLLLEK... BBLLAMM

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

"MAMA LULU PULANG" teriak Luhan. "Bibi Jessica..." Luhan mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat Jessica duduk di ruang tamu.

"Hai cantik..."sapa Jessica.

"Mana gaun lulu..." tanya Luhan. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah gaun berwarna putih diatas meja. "Apakah ini gaun Lulu ?". Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat gadis kecil itu senang bukan main.

"Katakan kamu menyukainya , cantik"ucap Jessica

"Aku sangat menyukainya, bibi"

"Baiklah, urusan bibi sudah selesai disini bibi pergi dulu"pamit Jessica.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sica"

"No Problem eonni" Jessica melangkah keluar dari rumah itu dan meninggalkan Rumah itu menuju Butiknya.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian acara yang ditunggu tunggu telah tiba, Luhan dan yang lainnya sedang bersiap-siap untuk tampil, mereka berempat tampak manis dengan gaun berwarna putih yang mereka kenakan, walaupun model setiap gaun berbeda tapi tidak mengurangi keserasian mereka. Kini tiba giliran mereka tampil, mereka menaki panngung dan bersiap-siap.

"Selamat Siang, kami dari perwakilan kelas empat akan membawakan sebuah lagu, kami harap para hadirin menyukainya" ucap Kyungsoo, Lagupun mulai diputar.

 _[Baekhyun Rapp] gogaereultte olgul surogape bicheun meoreojyeo (uh)_

 _gogae deureo, modeun ganeung seon geuryeoreodwo (Yeah)_

 _jakku andoendago nareul jorong hamyeon seonal_

 _kkakka naeri jimannan jeoldaeroan meomchwo (Hey)_

 _jabeullae, na nae genaeminson (Hey)_

 _jabeulge, na nae genaeminson (Hey)_

 _damul ged wae nal hyang handog seoreun chim mugidwae_

 _[Luhan] Ojig naegen One voice (One voice),_

 _One dream (One dream), One chance (One chance)_

 _nan halsuisseo One wish (One wish)_

 _One soul (One soul), One time on maeum dahaeseo._

 _[Kyunsoo] gidae gadeug hannun bich euronalbwa_

 _nal bich uneun jomyeong eunbalga_

 _ganjeol hankkumi ijen naui nunape_

 _norae bulleo One voice (One voice)_

 _One voice (One voice) One voice (One voice) One voice,_

 _ojig naegen One voice_

 _[Minseok Rapp] Naege nol geotgatji anheun nal deurieotgie_

 _han ttae neun nareul oemyeonhaneun sesangeul pihae (Hu)_

 _domangeul chigo sipeotji, silmang halttaen_

 _seulpeum ineo mugi peotji, ireonalge_

' _andwae' ranmal naege hajima (Uh), paebae_

 _jareul mannan geotcheoreom nal dae hajima_

 _silpae neun yeoreobeon ijiman seong gongeun hanbeonman_

 _geuge baro jigeumiya (Hey) Look at me now_

 _[BaekLu] Ojig naegen One voice (One voice),_

 _One dream (One dream), One chance (One chance)_

 _nan halsuisseo One wish (One wish),_

 _[KyungMin] One soul (One soul), One time (One time)_

 _on maeum dahaeseo_

 _[Baekhyun] gidae gadeug hannun bich euronalbwa,_

 _[Luhan] nal bich uneun jomyeong eunbalga_

 _[Kyungsoo] ganjeol hankkumi ijen naui nunape,_

 _[Minseok] norae bulleo One voice (One voice)_

 _[All] Ojig naegen One voice (One voice),_

 _One dream (One dream), One chance (One chance)_

 _[Baekhyun] nan halsuisseo_

 _[Luhan] One wish (One wish),One soul (One soul), One time (One time)_

 _on maeum dahaeseo_

 _[Kyunsoo] gidae gadeug hannun bich euronalbwa,_

 _nal bich uneun jomyeong eunbalga_

 _[Minseok] ganjeol hankkumi ijen naui nunape_

 _norae bulleo One voice (One voice)_

 _[Kyungsoo] One voice (One voice) One voice (One voice) One voice,_

 _ojig naegen One voice_

Tepuk tangan memenuhi aula tempat acara perpisahan itu, semua hadirin terkesima dengan suara Luhan, Baekhyu, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

"Terimakasih..."ucap mereka berempat, mereka kemudian turun dari panggung diiringi tepuk tangan dari para hadirin yang menyaksikan mereka. Disudut lain empat orang namja yang umurnya sama dengan Luhan dkk memperhatikan mereka.

"Kyungsoo... suaranya sanggat merdu, dia cantik"ucap namja berkulit eksotis.

"Minnie, aku rasa aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu"ucap namja berwajah kotak

"Baekhyun benar-benar cantik..."ucap namja bertelinga peri dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata untuk anak seusia mereka.

"Pffft... hahaha" namja berwajah kotak bernama Jongdae itu tertawa mendengar ucapan namja tiang listrik alias Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Dae.."ucap Chanyeol

"Kau Lucu sangat lucu Yeol, kau memuji Baekhyun tapi biasanya kau selalu mengejeknya"ucap Jongdae

"Itu aku lakukan untuk mendapat perhatian darinya, asal kau tau..."

"Ya aku tau Yeol, tapi ada yang lebih mengenaskas darimu Yeol"

"Siapa ?", Jongdae melirik namja berkulit eksotis yang tidak lain adalah Jongin.

"Tentu saja Kkamjong, dia hanya memendam perasaannya tanpa mendekati Kyungsoo sedikitpun, Menyedihkan". Yang dibicarakan menoleh kepada dua namja itu.

"Awas kau Kim Jongdae..."geram Jongin

"Aku benar bukan kkamjong, kau hanya berani mencuri-curi pandang saja pada Kyunsoo"

"Aku hanya malu dan takut ditolak olehnya"ucap Jongin lirih.

"Aku akan membantumu dekat dengannya, Jong. Aku akan bilang kepada Minnie dan BOOM kau akan sepertiku dan Minnie"

"Kau curang, aku juga mau bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

Sementara ketiga namja itu heboh dengan yeoja yang disukai mereka, seorang namja berkulit putih hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan tingkah ketiga sahabatnya itu, bagi namja berwajah datar itu penampilan barusan memang mengesankan tapi dia kurang menikmatinya alasannya adalah seorang gadis bernama Wu Luhan.

 **Flashback ON**

 _Dua tahun lalu_

" _Sehunnie, Mian... aku harus pergi" ucap gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun kepada namja seumurannya yang dipanggil Sehun._

" _Tapi kenapa Hana-ya...?"_

" _Aku akan tinggal dengan Appa di Bussan, tenang saja masih ada Lulu kan, kamu bisa bermain dengan Lulu..."_

" _Tapi Aku dan Luhan tidak terlalu dekat, lagipula dia itu gendut..."_

" _Dia tidak seburuk itu, lagipula dia sepertinya menyukaimu"_

" _Mwo.., aku tak akan menyukai anak gendut sepertinya Hana-ya. Aku hanya menyukaimu Hana-ya"_

" _Aku juga menyukaimu Sehunnie, tapi aku harus pindah. Bisakah kamu memenuhi permintaanku ?"_

" _Aku akan menuruti apapaun kemauanmu, apa permintaanmu Hana-ya"_

" _Tolong jaga Luhan untukku, Jangan biarkan dia sakit. Aku mohon Sehunnnie"_

" _Luhan... Luhan... Luhan, hanya dia saja yang selalu ada di pikiranmu, Tidak pernah sekalipun kamu mengkhawatirkan aku, selalu Luhan...dan Luhan, Kenapa Hana-ya ?"_

" _Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri Sehunnie, dia adalah teman perempuan pertamaku sejak TK, kalau tidak ada Luhan mungkin aku masih sendiri sekarang"_

" _..."_

" _Kau tau bukan Sehunnie Aku adalah anak pindahan dilingkungan kalian waktu itu sulit bagiku untuk menyesuaikan diri, berkat Luhan akhirnya semua teman-teman bisa menerimaku, Siapa yang yang membuatmu mengenalku jika bukan Luhan...!". Suara Hana naik satu oktaf karena Sehun terus membicarakan kekurangan sahabatnya itu._

" _Aku tau Hana-ya, tapi aku tidak bisa jika harus berdekatan dengannya"_

" _Kamu tidak harus dekat denagnnya, awasi dia dari jauh saja itu sudah cukup"_

" _Baiklah..."_

" _Aku pergi dulu Sehunnie...". Hana melangkah meninggalkan sekolah dan juga meninggalkan Sehun sendiri._

 _Tak lama setelah kepergian Hana, Sehun mengeram dan berkata lirih "Wu Luhan, aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena merebut kasih sayang Hana dariku". Sehun mengucapkan itu tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapannya, dia adalah Baekhyun_.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Sehun., Are you Okay ?" ucap Chanyeol, Jongin berusaha membuat Sehun sadar dari lamunannya dengan cara mengoyang goyangkan badan sahabatnya itu.

"Hun.., Sehun..."

"Ha..." ucap Sehun yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hun.."ucap Jongdae

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang...". mereka pun menuju tempat pakir sepeda untuk mengammbil sepedah mereka, saat sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah mereka melihat Luhan dkk, Jongdae tanpa pikir panjang segera melesat menuju Minseok yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, sementara Chanyeol dkk mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Minnie...". Jongdae memanggil Minseok yang dipanggil hanya bisa dian tapi pipi gadis itu berubah warna menjadi merah muda.

"Ehhmmm... kita masih kecil tapi kalian sudah seperti ini" goda Baekhyun.

"Baek..."Pipi Minseok semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan suka mengoda orang lain"Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dengarkan apa kata temanmu itu, Pendek"ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pendek , Yoda"Balas Baekhyun.

"Huh..."Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memalingkan wajah mereka, kesal satu sama lain.

"Kalian bisa tidak sehari saja tidak bertengkar"ujar Luhan.

"Oh ya.. Penampilan kalian tadi sangat Luar biasa" ujae Jongdae berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Terimakasih..."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian kami antar pulang..?"tawar Jongdae

"Ide bagus..."ucap Baekhyun, yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya kecuali Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mamaku sudah di perjalanan menjemputku, Maaf" ucap Luhan

"Tidak apa Luhan-ssi..."ucap Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian mobil jemputan Luhan sampai, gadis kecil itu segera memasuki mobil kedalam mobil.

"Aku duluan... Bye...". Mobil Luhan melesat meninggalkan area sekolahan.

"Aku pulang duluan" ujar Sehun datar, tanpa berkata lagi dia segera pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah kita juga ayo Pulang, Minnie bersamaku oke..."Ujar Jongdae

"Kyung kamu di bonceng Jongin dan Kamu Baek akan Dibonceng Chanyeol"ucap Minseok.

"Aku bersama dia, Tidak Mau"Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima perkataan Minseok.

"Kau pikir aku mau memboncengmu.."

"Minnie benar Baek, kau bersama Chanyeol saja agar kalian bisa lebih dekat dan tidak bertengkar lagi" ujar Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin sudah berkeringat dingin memikirikan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, jika Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol berarti diaakan bersama Kyungsoo itulah pikiran Jongin saat ini.

"Baiklah.."Baekhyun mengalah. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang, setelah pada namja mengantar para gadis ke rumah masing masing tanpa halangan yang berarti, merekapun pulang kerumah mereka masing masing.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai... Long time no see.., bagaimana Chapter ini ? saya harap Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian, sebenarnya Chap ini masih ada lanjutannya tapi karena kepanjangan jadi saya potong dan saya jadikan Chap 4, Oh ya yang menantikan alasan Luhan terkena PTSD ada di Chapter depan oke..., oh ya tadi pas adegan boncengan itu pakai sepedah biasa bukan sepedah motor ya, effec kobam Chanbaek pulang semobil berdua hehehe.

Saya juga mengucapkan selamat untuk Kris dan Luhan yang sudah selesai persidangannya dengan , walau tidak menjadi Exo lagi tapi aku akan tetap mendukung mereka dan seluruh member Exo, don't bash me okay..., selera orang orang berbeda-beda. Sekian dan terima kasih. Review Please... Love you Guys...

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **RealEka0701|Lsaber|fikarj94|hihin|zoldyk|Angel Deer|Fangirl Two ThousandandFourteen|Seravin509|Arifahohse|oh hera|Telekenesis726|tjabaekby|Fadilah13|misslah|Juna Oh|GhanChan|ramyoon|samiyatuara09|LisnaOhLu120|Shin Ri Jung|Chenma|hunexohan|joohyunkies|heegi|fuckyeahSeKaiYeol| 75|HUNsayHAN|JYHYunho|auliaMRQ|Oh Hee Ra|Fe261|Guest(1)|GhanChan|luluhunhun|tjabaekby.**


	5. Chapter 4

**\- Welcome to The Darkness Queens Mind -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) [HunHan]**

 **Author : Xavina**

 **Cast : All Exo member (OT12)**

 **Pair :** **Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship,** **Angst** **, dll**

 **Rate : T-T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam fic ini punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan** **, orang tua mereka** **dan Management,** **saya** **Cuma pinjam nama aja.**

 **Summary :** **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) adalah sebuah gangguan stres yang timbul pada seseorang akibat pernah mengalami suatu peristiwa traumatis. Wu Luhan seorang gadis keturunan China-Korea merupakan salah satu penderita gangguan ini, sang kakak Wu Yifan bersumpah akan membuat adiknya sembuh seperti sedia kala, apakah Yifan berhasil ? Apakah Luhan akan sembuh?. Apa yang menyebabkan Luhan terkena penyakit itu ?**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS for UKE** **, Brother Complex.**

 **Story Made by The Darkness Queens member**

 **Don't like,** **D** **on't read !**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 3_

" _Minnie benar Baek, kau bersama Chanyeol saja agar kalian bisa lebih dekat dan tidak bertengkar lagi" ujar Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin sudah berkeringat dingin memikirikan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, jika Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol berarti diaakan bersama Kyungsoo itulah pikiran Jongin saat ini._

" _Baiklah.."Baekhyun mengalah. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang, setelah pada namja mengantar para gadis ke rumah masing masing tanpa halangan yang berarti, merekapun pulang kerumah mereka masing masing._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _3 Tahun Kemudian. Incheon Internasional Airport_

Sepasang pemuda dan pemudi baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan internasional, sang pemuda menggenggam erat tangan si Gadis.

"Aku khawatir mereka tidak menerimaku Yifan.."ucap si gadis, wajahnya tampak begitu tampak jika ia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Tenang Zi, orang tuaku pasti menerimamu, ingat pesan Xingxing jangan menyerah sebelum dicoba dan jadilah dirimu sendiri, Zi... Lagipula adikku sangat menyukai sesuatu yang imut, sepertimu" Yifan berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu, memang tujuan Yifan ke Korea selain rindu dengan keluargannya dia juga akan mengenalkan sang kekasih kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"..."Muka gadis itu bersemu merah mendengar ucapan sang kekasih, saking malunya dia mencubit pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Awww..., kenapa kamu mencubitku sayang"

"Aku tidak imut, Aku sudah dewasa Yifan" Gadis menerucutkan bibirnya, Yifan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk itu.

"Kamu semakin imut jika mengerucutkan bibirmu sayang, membuatku tidak tahan untuk mencicipinya" Yifan Menyeringai sedangkan sang kekasih aliah Zitao membulatkan mata pandanya mendengar ucapan Yifan.

"Dasar MESUM...".

Sementara dua sejoli itu sibuk dengan dunia mereka, seorang pria mendekati mereka dengan senyum angelic yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Wu Yifan..."panggil pria itu, Yifan menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Jungmyoen..., long time no see." Balas Yifan.

Jungmyeon merupakan teman SMA Yifan yang juga melanjutkan studynya di China dan juga menjalani latihan menjadi elite Agent seperti Yifan , dia dan Yifan merupakan penggagas terbentuknya EXO, beberapa orang elite agent yang tergabung dalam satu kelompok, EXO sudah cukup terkenal sejak dibentuk tahun, EXO saat ini di ketuai oleh Yifan masih terdiri dari 4 orang yaitu Yifan alias Kris, Jungmyeon alias Suho, Zitao alis Tao, dan Yixing alias Lay, Jika ada orang lain yang cocok dengan mereka, mereka tidak segan untuk merekrutnya tidak peduli usia dan gender.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Zi.."

"Sama-sama Oppa, oh ya sebentar... aduh dimana aku meletakkannya.." Zita mengeledah tas jinjing bawaannya mencari sesuatu. "Ah..ketemu ini titipan dari Xingxing-jie" ia menyerahkan sebuah surat beramplop pink kepada Jungmyeon.

"Terima kasih, Zi".

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak Yifan, mereka segera menuju mobil Jungmyeon yang terparkir di area parkir, mereka memasukan barang bawaan mereka ke bagasi mobil Jungmyeon, setelah memastikan semua barang sudah dimasukkan ke bagasi mereka segera menaiki mobil itu dan melesat meninggalkan bandara.

"Kita langsung ke rumahmu kan Yifan"Ucap Jungmyeon seraya terus konsentrasi mengemudi.

"Tentu saja..."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta dijemput oleh supir keluargamu, Yifan ?".Tanya Jungmyeon penasaran.

"Aku hanya tidak terlalu percaya kepada mereka, selain itu aku juga ada urusan denganmu mengenai perekrutan anggota baru, jadi sekalian saja.."Jungmyeon mengerenyit binggung dengan sahabatnya itu mengapa Yifan tidak percaya dengan orang suruhan keluarganya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau tidak mempercayai mereka ?"

"Aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman dengan mereka, terakhir kali aku pulang setahun yang lalu mereka semua seperti memberiku tatapan ingin membunuhku, mulai dari satpam hingga pembantu, sejak itu aku merasa jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di rumah itu, walau tidak semua seperti itu"

"Apa ayahmu mengetahui hal itu ?"

"Tentu saja, kau ingat Babaku juga sama seperti kita bukan".

Zitao yang dari tadi hanya mendengar kekasih dan sahabatnya bericara akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Ini aneh sekali, mengapa mereka melakukan itu ge.."

"Baba, bilang mereka melakukan itu hanya kepada orang asing saja, tapi menurutku mereka pasti mempunyai maksud tersembunyi."

"Itu memang aneh Yifan..."

"Sudahlah.., Bagaimana dengan perekrutan anggota kita Suho...". Jungmyeon mengerti jika Yifan sudah memanggilnya dengan nama Suho ,itu berarti dia sedang membicarakan segala sesuatu tentang dunia Agent dan itu juga berarti Yifan sedang serius sekarang.

"Aku sudah melatih mereka kurang lebih 5 bulan ini..."

"Bagus, siapa saja mereka ?"

"Yang pertama bernama Park Chanyeol dia berusia 13 tahun-"

"MWO, bukankah itu terlalu muda" Tao sangat kaget hingga ia langsung berteriak seperti itu.

"Baby..., Kelompok kita tidak ada batasan umur ingat"ujar Yifan berudaha mengingatkan peraturan kelompok mereka.

"Tapi dia masih terlalu muda, dia juga seumuran dengan adikmu bukan ?"

"Lulu memang berusia 13 tahun Tao-ya, Tapi Chanyeol memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan anak seusianya sehingga dia tidak tampak seperti bocah"Ucap Suho.

"Memangnya berapa Tingginya sekarang?"Tao masih tidak setuju jika Chanyeol masuk menjadi anggota mereka

"Kurang lebih 165 cm, kalau tidak salah..."Tao menganga tidak percaya seingatnya dia saat berusia 13 tahun tingginya masih sekitar 150 cm dan itu menurutnya sudah sangat tinngi. Yifan yang melihat keterkejutan di wajah kekasihnya itu hanya menahan tawa, Yifan mengarahkan tangannya ke mulut Tao dan menutup mulut kekasihnya yang tadi menganga itu.

"Dia masih bisa lebih tinggi karena dia masih muda"Lanjut Suho.

"Bagaimana sayang masih meragukannya ?"Tao mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya tanda dia sudah menyetujui Chanyeol sebagai anggota mereka. "Baiklah Lanjutkan Suho". Suho menggeleng.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kita cari restoran untuk membicarakan semua ini, kalian tidak ingin kita kecelakaan hanya karena aku kurang konsentrasi mengemudi bukan ?". Yifan dan Tao menggangguk kemudian Suho membawa mereka ke sebuah Cafe dan memesan private room untuk mereka. Setelah memesan makanan mereka segera menuju ruangan mereka.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan sekarang Suho-ya"

"Chanyeol mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa dibidang music, dia bisa memainkan Gitar, drum, Piano dan lain-lain dia seperti Lay. dengan wajahnya yang tampan dia biasa menyamar dengan mudah, dia juga bisa menjadi snipper yang handal dimasa depan"ucap Suho.

"Bagus..., kita punya Snipper baru". Kris atau Yifan mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan melatihnya"ucap Tao. Dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantikknya, dia senang akhirnya ada Snipper lain di anggota mereka. Meski sempat diragukan tapi sepertinya Chanyeol akan menjadi Agent yang hebat itulah pikiran Tao tentang Chanyeol.

"Baik aku lanjutkan, berikutnya Adalah dua orang sepupuku Kim Jongdae dan Kim Jongin, mereka juga 13 tahun"

"Kau serius memasukkan mereka,Suho-ya"ucap Kris

"Tentu, di keluarga kami itu sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga bahwa setiap generasi harus ada yang menjadi Agent, Kris. Kedua orang tua mereka juga mendukung"

"Baiklah lanjutkan..."

"Jongin sangat mahir menggunakan pistol dan juga panah, Jongdae sangat menguasai IT aku berencana membuat seorang Hacker di kelompok kita selain itu dia juga ahli dalam merakit senjata"

"Kedua sepupumu itu memang sudah didik dari kecil bukan ?"tanya Tao

"Kau benar, di keluarga kami memang seperti itu." Kirs hanya mengangguk-angukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Berikutnya masih tetap dari keluarga Kim tapi dia bukan dari keluargaku , namanya Kim Minseok berumur 13 tahun dan dia adalah teman adikmu, Kris"

"Jangan bilang jika semua rekrutanmu masih berusia 13 tahun an?" selidik Kris.

"Benar.."Suho tersenyum angelic tanpa dosa kepada Kris dan Tao. Kris hanya menangapi dengan wajah datar sementara Tao hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan umur mereka dan latar belakang serta siapa saja teman mereka asalkan mereka bisa menjaga rahasia bagiku tidak apa apa, So it's okay.., okay Please continue.."

"Minseok dia bisa menggunakan pistol dengan baik dan juga dia pandai dalam menyembunyikan dan membaca perasaan, Berikutnya Do Kyungsoo dia memiliki mata seperti burung hantu dan juga sangat polos tapi dia memiliki sifat keibuan, dia ahli dalam bidang merakit dan menjinakkan BOM"

"Aku tidak menyangka anak sepolos itu bisa merakit BOM"ucap Kris takjub seingatnya teman-teman adiknya masih sangat kekanakkanan kecuali Kyungsoo tentunya, Kyungsoo yang Kris kenal adalah Kyungsoo yang polos tapi bersifat keibuan pada adiknya dan teman-temannya, sepertinya banyak yang berubah setahun ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di Korea.

"Aku lanjutkan berikutnya adalah Byun Baekhyun dia sangat ramah sehingga dia mudah akrab dengan orang lain, dia bisa jadi informan yang baik dengan sifatnya itu, Yang terakhir Oh Sehun wajahnya seperti orang blasteran sehingga tidak ada yang mengira jika dia adalah seorang Agent dari Asia dia bisa mengusai hampir seluruh senjata, wajahnya sering tak terbaca karena di sangat minim ekspresi, baiklah itu tadi semua rekrutmen anggotanya"

"Woah.. sepertinya mereaka hebat, mungkin kita hanya perlu memoles mereka saja"ucap Tao takjub.

"Baiklah.., aku setuju masukkan mereka semua ke dalam anggota kita, dan atur jadwal mereka aku ingin segera bertemu mereka". Suho yang mendengar ucapan Kris barusan hanya mengangguk dan Tao menampilkan ekspresi gembira kareana dia akan segera menyentuh senjata, bagi Tao tidak menyentuh senjata lebih dari sehari itu sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kau harus bisa mengurangi kebiasaan maniacmu itu Tao-ya, kau seperti psikopat jika sudah memegang senjata"sindir Suho sementara yang di sindir mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima, Mata Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan Panda Eyesnya yang sangat mengemaskan bagi tapi sangat memuakkan bagi Suho.

"Suho benar baby, kau harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu itu, sebentar lagi kita akan menikah." Tao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Jangan seperti itu baby, kau bisa membuatku hilang kendali."Kris merapatkan tubuhnya ke Tao, Tao mundur tapi pergelangan tangan di kunci oleh Kris dan punngungnya direngkuh oleh kekasihnya itu, bibir mereka semakin dekat, Tao sudah pasrah dia menutup matanya, bibir mereka kini hanya berjarak 3 cm. Dan...

"Ekhem.. disini masih ada orang"Sontak sepasang kekasih itu menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Jujur sebenarnya Suho iri melihat mereka, apalah daya dia dan sang tunangan yang terpisah jarak, Tunangan Suho alias Lay atau Zhang Yixing adalah seorang dokter yang dinas di sebuah rumah sakit di Beijing, Suho sendiri merupakan CEO di perusahaan keluarganya, sehingga memaksanya harus terpisah jarak dengan tunanggannya itu, jika sedang berada di China Suho selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menggunjungi Lay.

"Segera menikahlah dengan Lay agar dia bisa terus bersamamu, Suho-ya"ucap Tao

"Aku akan menikahinya tahun depan, keluarga kami sudah menyetujui itu. Bicara tentang pernikahan kalian bahkan belum bertunangan, tapi kelaakuan kalian ckckck... aku curiga kau sudah 'dibobol' oleh Kris sebelumnya Zi.. Akh"belum sempat melanjutkan ucapanya sebuah jitakan manis dihadiahkan Zitao kepada Jungmyeon.

"Enak saja, aku ini masih perawan asal kau tau"ucap Zitao frontal untungnya ini adalah private room jika tidak betapa malunya ia sekarang. Suasana awkward terjadi diantara mereka, Suho meminta maaf kepada pasangan Kristao tentang ucapannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Suasana yang canggung itu mencair begitu pelayan mengantarkan makanan pesanan mereka, setelah para pelayan menaruh pesanan mereka, para pelayan itu membungkuk hormat dan berkata selamat menikmati kepada Yifan, Tao dan Jungmyeon. Setelah para pelayan pergi mereka segera memakan pesanan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menyelesaikan acara makan mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kau membawa kami ke rumahku, Myeon"ucap Kris. Jungmyeon mengangguk, Tao sekarang terlihat gelisah.

"Rilex, saja Zi.. orang tua Yifan sangat baik hati"ucap Jungmyeon.

Setelah membayar tagihannya mereka segera melesat menuju rumah Yifan, sekitar 10 menit perjalanan mereka kemudian sampai di rumah Yifan. Mereka mengeluarkan barang barang dari bagasi dan kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah Yifan.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Tidak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah cantik yang diketahui adalah Wu Hechul alias Mama Yifan, begitu mengetaui jika yang datang adalah anak sulungnya dia langsung memeluk anak sulungnya itu.

"Kenapa baru pulang hmm"ucap Hechul

"Aku benar benar sibuk Mama, aku harus menyelesaikan skripsiku..."

"Baiklah-baiklah ayo kalian masuk...". Mereka memasuki rumah itu, Yifan segera menuju kamarnya bersama Jungmyeon untuk menaruh barang bawaan mereka. Sementara Zitao duduk di ruang tamu bersama ibu Yifan, Zitao sangat gelisah saat ini.

"Santai saja.., Siapa namamu ?"Hechul tersenyum ramah.

"Hu..Huang Zi..Zitao". Zitao benar benar gugup bahkan mengucapkan namanya saja dia tergagap, 'kau bodoh Zi.. benar benar bodoh' batin Zitao menjerit.

"Ayolah santai saja jangan takut padaku...Zizi"Hechul terus berusaha membuat Zitao agar tidak takut kepadanya.

"Eh.. iya bibi" Zitao tersenyum kepada Hechul.

"Begitu kan lebih baik, kau tambah cantik jika tersenyum"Zitao berblushing ria mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

"Apakah kamu adalah kekasih Yifan ?, Yifan bilang kemarin dia akan membawa kekasihnya ke Korea bersamnya, apakah itu dirimu" Zitao mengaguk kan kepalanya tanda membenarkan ucapan Hechul. Tak lama setelah itu mereka hanyut dalam obrolan khas wanita.

Setelah banyak mengobrol Hechul mengetahui jika Ziato dan dia memiliki berbagai kesamaan, mulai dari Hobi memasak hingga berburu tas-tas brand populer, hal itu membuat Hechul merasa memang Zitaolah yang cocok menjadi pendamping anak sulungnya itu, dalam lubuk hatinya semoga Zitao bisa membantu Yifan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang selama ini ia dan Hangeng selidiki dan bisa melindungi anak sulung itu.

Yifan dan Jungmyeon turun dari lantai 2 tempat kamar Yifan, mereka menuju ruang tamu dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana sampai bunyi berisik dari arah dapur terdengar di telinga mereka, mereka segera melangkah menuju dapur dan menemukan dua orang yang mereka cari disana.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengakrapkan kalian..."Yifan tersenyummeliahat interaksi sang Mama dan kekasihnya.

"Yifan.., Mama sudah tidak sabar punya menantu..."Hechul melirik Ziato, ucapan Hechul membuat Yifan tersenyum sementara Zitao menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang memerah.

Sementara itu seorang yeoja cantik dengan riang gembira memasuki rumah keluarga Wu itu, saat dia melintasi ruang tamu dia tidak menemukan siapapun, hingga suara berisik dari dapur terdengar ditelinganya, dia segera menuju dapur, sesampainya didapur dia melihat seorang namja yang selama ini dia rindukan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menghambur memeluk namja itu.

BRUK

"Gege..., lulu sangat rindu kepada gege" semua orang yang melihat itu langsung tertawa termasuk Yifan.

"Gege pulang, Princess"Yifan tersenyum kepada Luhan dan mengusap-usap kepala adiknya itu.

"Mana boneka panda yang gege janjikan"Tagih Luhan kepada sang kakak.

"Itu..."Yifan menunjuk Zitao yang ditunjuk terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya, sementara Luhan melihat kearah Zitao dan mulai memperhatikan Zitao dari atas sampai bawah, ditatap seperti itu membuat Zitao menjadi gugup.

"Imut..."ucap Luhan

"Sudah kuduga kau menyukainya Princess". Luhan mendekati Zitao dan memeluknya, Zitao membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku akan menikah lebih dulu dari dirimu, Jungmyeon"Bisik Yifan kepada Jungmyeon. Yang di bisiki hanya menghela nafas.

Saat ini seluruh keluarga Wu dan Zitao sedanf makan malam di ruang makan keluarga, suasana makan malam itu begitu khitmat dan tenang, setelah selesai makan, Yifan akhirnya bersuara.

"Baba, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Bicaralah Yifan..."

"Aku ingin bertunangan dengan Zitao". Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang karena Hangeng tak kunjung bersuara, Hechul dan Zitao menatap harap-harap cemas kepada mereka berdua, sementara Luhan yang masih belum mengerti hanya diam.

"Kita bicarakan di ruangan Baba saja" Hangeng segera meninggalkan meja makan dikuti Yifan di belakangnya, meninggalkan para perempuan di meja makan.

* * *

Sesaat setelah memasuki ruang kerja Hangeng, Hanggeng menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ruang kerja Hangeng dilengkapi dengan kedap suara sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menguping pembincaraan mereka.

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi, Yifan"

"Aku ingin bertunangan denga Zitao"

"Kau sudah siap dengan semua resikonya ?"

"Aku siap Baba..".

"Aku tidak menyetujinya Yifan" seketika Yifan mematung mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Hangeng menepuk pundak Yifan agar Yifan sadar.

"Maksudku aku tidak ingin kau bertunangan dengan Zitao, Baba ingin kau langsung menikahinya saja". Seketika senyum terkembang diwajah Yifan.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa itu baba ?" Hangeng mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna biru dari laci meja kerjanya dan menaruhnya diatas meja, Yifan memlihat isi map itu dan dia terkejut melihat isi map itu.

"Apa maksud baba, ini Surat Wasiat, Apa maksudnya ini ?". Yifan seketika kalut.

"Baba merasa hidup baba mulai terancam Yifan"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti..."

"Ada yang ingin membunuh Baba"

"Siapa mereka, biar aku bereskan mereka"

"Tidak bisa Yifan,..."

"Kenapa tidak ..?"

"Mereka orang yang sama yang membunuh kakekmu... kita tidak bisa membalas mereka sampai waktu yang tepat."

"Kapan itu Baba ? Siapa mereka? Dan Apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya ?"

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang ingin keluarga kita hancur, kapan kita bisa membalas mereka itu adalah tugasmu, karena mereka sudah berencana membunuh Baba"

"Kalau Baba sudah tau akan dibunuh kenapa Baba tidak lapor polisi, kenapa Baba tidak lari"

"Karena orang yang akan membunuh Baba akan membunuhmu dan Luhan jika Baba memberitaukan hal itu ke polisi, kalau Baba lari mereka akan membunuhmu dan adikmu bahkan, mereka tidak segan meledakkan sekolah kalian"

Yifan membulatkan matanya "Bagi Baba kau dan adikmu adalah hartaku yang paling berharaga, Yifan"lanjut Hangeng.

"Karena itu Baba memintaku langsung menikahi Tao"

"Iya, dengan dirimu yang menikahi Zitao, mereka pasti berpikir untuk segera membunuhku sebelum aku melimpahkan semuanya kepadamu."

"Kita pasti bisa mencegahnyakan Baba"

Hangeng mengeleng "Tidak Yifan..., Lagipula jika rencana mereka membunuh Baba berhasil maka akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk membalas mereka".

"Tapi Baba tidak perlu mengorbankan diri Baba..."

"Jika mereka gagal membunuh baba pasti mereka akan membunuhmu dan juga adikmu, Kau mungkin bisa melindungi dirimu tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan, dia tidak sama sepertimu Yifan, Biarkan Baba berkorban... demi keadilan untuk keluarga kita"

"..."

"Yang Baba lakukan sekarang sama seperti yang kakekmu dulu lakukakan, jika saja Baba tau mungkin baba tidak akan membiarkan kakekmu meminum kopi pesanan baba"

"Jadi..."

"Kakekmu sudah mengetaui jika mereka akan membunuh baba, dan kakekmu juga mengetaui jika kopi pesanan baba waktu itu ada racun didalamnya. Kau tau kan jika kakekmu itu penggemar kopi, kakekmu mengorbankan dirinya demi Baba, izinkan baba untuk melakukan hal yang sama,Yifan"

Setetes air mata lolos dari mata Yifan, dengan berat hati Yifan menganggukan kepalanya. Hangeng tersenyum, walau dirinya akan mati tapi tidak untuk kedua anaknya.

"Terima kasih Yifan, sekarang tolong tanda tangani surat ini". Yifan langsung membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada semua berkas itu, setelahnya Hangeng berpesan kepada Yifan.

"Ingat kata-kata Baba kawan bisa menjadi lawan dan saudara bisa menjadi musuh"

Yifan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanta tau maksud perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Kau boleh keluar Yifan" Yifan keluar dari ruang kerja Babanya dengan segala kebinggungannya.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian di sebuah gereja di Seoul menjadi saksi seorang Huang Zitao berubah menjadi Nyonya Wu muda, ya itu adalah acara pemberkatan bagi Yifan dan Zitao seluruh teman mereka, keluarga menhadiri acara itu, setelah pemberkatan acara resepsi diadakan di sebuah hotel milik keluarga Wu, resepsi berjalan lancar dan yeoja berdimple dan seorang namja mendekati pasangan Yifan dan Zitao.

"Selamat Zi..."yeoja itu menjabat tangan Zitao dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih Xing-jie"balas Zitao.

"Tidakku sangka kalian mendahului kami"ucap Jungmyeon

"Segera menikahlah dengan Yixing agar kau tidak iri lagi". Mereka semua tertawa, malam ini benar-benar malam yang membahagiakan bagi keluarga Wu khususnya Yifan dan Zitao.

Pagi harinya pasangan pengantin baru itu langsung pergi bulan madu ke Jeju, bulan madu mereka merupakan hadiah dari kedua orang tua Yifan mereka menaiki Jet pribadi keluarga Huang untuk bisa cepat sampai di Jeju.

* * *

Siang harinya Luhan seperti biasa pulang sekolah bersama ketiga sahabatnya, kali ini mereka menyempatkan diri untuk makan bersama di restoran, mereka memilih restoran Chinese kali ini, setelah memesan makanan keempat sahabat ini memilih meja yang kosong.

"Lu.., kudengar Yifan-ge berangkat bulan madu ?"Tanya Baekhyun

"Iya Baek, mereka baru saja berangkat tadi pagi. Aku senang akhirnya Zitao-jie menjadi kakakku, dia benar benar manis dan penyayang"Luhan tersenyum, ucapan Luhan mendapat anggukan dari ketiga sahabatnya itu, mereka memang mengakui jika kakak ipar Luhan adalh seorang yang manis dan juga perhatian.

Drttt Drtt

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi menanda kan sebuah panggilan masuk, saat melihat layar poselnya bertuliskan _'Mom Calling'_ Luhan langsung menekan tombol berwarna Hijau.

"Iya Ma, Luhan akan segera Pul-"

"Tidak-tidak Luhan jangan pulang apapun yang terjadi jangan pulang"Suara gaduh terdengar ditelingga Luhan.

"Ma, MaMa baik-baik saja kan..."

"Lu, Mama mohon jangan pulang dulu sekarang"

Brak Bruk Duak

Itulah suara-suara yang didengar oleh Luhan, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dan merasa kwatir kepada Mamanya.

"Tapi kenapa Ma..."

"Jangan pulang dulu, baiklah Mama harus pergi sekarang... jaga dirimu sayang.."

Tut Tut Tut

Luhan menghubungi Hechul lagi tapi hanya suara operator yang menjawab, pikiran Luhan kalut sekarang, Teman-temannya binggung dengan tingkah Luhan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ?". Karena perasaanya tidak enak Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelfon sang kakak.

"Halo, Gege..."

"Ada apa Lu ? kenapa kau terdengar ketakutan ?"

"Mama, baru saja telfon, nada suara mama terdengar sangat ketakutan dan mama bilang lulu tidak boleh pulang kerumah ge, Aku berusaha menelfon mama lagi tapi sudah tidak aktif, Lulu takut mama sedang dalam masalah.. Hisk"

"Tenang Lu, gege akan segera pulang tenang saja... Kau bersama siapa sekarang ?"

"Aku bersama teman-teman lulu..."

"Zi, tolong telfon Suho agar dia segera kerumahku..."terdengar suara Yifan yang menyuruh Zitao untuk melakukan seseatu.

"Baiklah gege segera pulang, jangan Kwatir Lu..."

Yifan menutup pangilan Luhan dengan tergesa gesa, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis, Minseok memeluk Luhan berusaha menenagkan Luhan.

"Ceritakan kepada Kami Lu.."

"Hiks.. aku binggung Min..."

"Sudah Lu..., jangan menagis" perasaan Luhan masih tidak enak akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukan Minseok dan berlari menuju Rumahnya.

"LUHAN..."panggil Minseok, tapi Luhan terus berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Kalian berdua kejarlah Luhan, aku akan meminta pesanan kita dibungkus saja da aku akan segera menyusul kalian, aku yakin dia pasti menuju rumahnya" ucap Kyungsoo

"Baik.." minseok dan Baekhyun segera mengejar Luhan.

* * *

Luhan kini sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya, gerbangnya terbuka tapi tidak tampak satpam yang biasa menjaga rumah itu, saat Luhan mendekati pos satpan rumahnya ia dikejutkan dengan sang satpam yang bersimbah darah, tidak kuat melihat itu dan perasaannya semakin khwatir.

Dia segera memasuki rumahnya, saat sudah di ruang tamu tampak banyak sekalia darah berceceran dimana-mana dan tubuh para pelayan rumahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, suara berisik itu kini terdengar dari lantai atas tepatnya kamar orang tuannya, ia berlari menuju kamar orang tuannya, begitu membuka pintu itu ia terkejut banyak orang berpakaiaan serba hitam memegang senjata mulai dari pedanga hingga senapan, ia juga melihat tubuh saang ibu yang berlumuran darah ditengah tengah mereka, Luhan tanpa mempedulikan orang orang itu langsung menerobos dan memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Sudah ibu bilang jangan pulang ka sayang..., kenapa kau pulang ?"ucap Hechul lemah

"Aku Hiks... takut.. terjadi sesuatu terhadap-"

"Mama, Baik-baik saja sayang, kamu cepatlah lari..."

"Tidak Mama sedang terluka..., aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mama sendiri" Hechul tersenyum, meski agak kecewa karena anaknya tidak mendengarkan perkataannya, tapi dia bahagia sebelum ajal menjemputnya dia bisa melihat putri kesayangannya ini.

"Baba dimana Mama ?", tak lama kemudia orang orang berbaju hitam itu satu persatu tumbang menampakkan Hangeng dengan penuh luka,salah satu orang berpakaian hitam itu mengacungkan pistol ke Hechul,Hangeng berlari mendekati istri dan anak bungsunya itu.

Dor...

Dada Hangeng tertembus timah panas demi melindungi istri dan anaknya, Luhan sangat terkegut begitu pula dengan Hechul.

"Chulie.. Lu... maafkan aku...ugh"Hechul mendekap tubuh sang Suami

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak sayang..."Walau Hechul juga terluka tapi lukanya masih lebih sedikit dari pada sang suami, beberapa detik sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakirnya dia memberikan sebuah liontin kepada Hechul.

"BABA..."Luhan dan Hechul menagis, Hechul masih terus mendekap tubuh sang suami sementara Luhan hanya menangis dan terus memandangi tubuh Babanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Satu sudah selesai, kita hanya perlu menghabisi sisanya"ucap salah satu pria berpakaian hitam itu. "Baiklah, biar aku saja yang melakukannya...". salah seorang itu mengacungkan pistol dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala Luhan, Luhan terpaku kakinya tidak bisa bergerak, Hechul beranjak dari jasat suaminya dan memeluk Luhan.

Dor...

Satu timah panas mengenai punggung Hechul, nafas Hechul mulai putus putus karena peluru itu hampir menembus jantungnya, dia memberikan liontin yang tadi diberikan suaminnya kepada Luhan dan berbisik

'Berikan ini kepada kakakmu, Kata sandinya GalaxyDeer, ingat huruf G dan D pakai huruf besar'bisik Hechul menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam itu, Setelah mengatakan itu tubuh Hechul melemah dan akhirnya meregang nyawa, Luhan masih sangat shock atas kematian Babanya kini harus menerima jika sang Mama juga meninggal di depan matanya.

"Cepat bereskan dia, inggat tidak boleh ada saksi mata atas kejadian ini", orang itu mengacungkan pistolnya kepada Luhan, Luhan hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menyusul kedua orang tuannya.

Dor.. Dorrr...Dorrr...

Luhan mendengar 3 kali suara tembakan tapi is tidak merasakan sakit, 'apa mungkin dia sudah mati'pikir Luhan.

"Lu.. buka matamu..."Luhan seperti mendengar suara Baekhyun pun membuka matanya. Dilihatnya ada tiga orang berpakaian hitam yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ternyata Jungmyeon tiba tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Luhan sebelum orang-orang itu menembaknya. Jungmyeon mengatasi mereka bersama sang tunanngan Yixing dan berhasil membuat orang-orang itu mundur, sementara Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Minseok mendampingi Luhan yang tampak sangat Shock.

Setelah orang-orang itu mundur Jungmyeon menhampiri mereka, "Kalian semua baik-baik saja ,bukan ?" ucap Jungmyeon.

"Kami semua baik Oppa, tapi Luhan..."Semua menatap Luhan sedih. Jungmyeon menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menghubungi polisi, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang"ucap Jungmyeon

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine polisi, polisi sudah datang dan juga beberapa mobil ambulan, para polisi menanyai Jungmyeon berbagai macam pertannyaan, sementara Yixing dan ketiga gadis itu menemani Luhan yang masih diberi pertolongan pertama.

"Lu..."

"Aku baik Baek..." Mata Luhan masih sembab oeleh air mata, ketiga sahabatnya sangat sedih melihat Luhan seperti itu bahkan Baekhyun yang selalu ceria kini sudah terisak membuat Kyunsoo harus menenagkannya. Jungmyeon menghampiri Tunangannya dan keempat gadis itu setelah seluruh urusannya dengan polisi selesai.

"Lu.., kau ingin ikut kerumah sakit atau tetap di rumah ini"tanya Jungmyeon

"Aku ikut saja Oppa, oh ya Oppa kan temaN Yifan-ge tolong berikan ini kepadanya, Kata Mama Hiks... itu Hiks... harus diberikan kepadanya"Luhan memberikan liontin itu ke Jungmyeon, setelah itu Luhan kembali menangis mengingat Mamanya, karena telalu banyak menangis Luhan Pun Pingsan.

"Lu..."Baekhyun jadi semakin menangis meliat Luhan yang Pingsan.

"Biar Oppa, bawa dia ke ke rumah sakit..."ucap Jungmyeon.

"Kami ikut Oppa". Jungmyeon mengangguk, mereka segera memasuki mobil Jungmyeon dan menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Luhan langsung mendapat perawatan di UGD oleh menunggu selama 15 menit, ddokter yang memeriksa Luhan keluar.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu kelelahan menangis, dia hanya butuh istirahat sekarang kami akan memindahkannya ke kamar rawat inap" ucap sang dokter.

"Terima kasih, Dok". Jungmyeon dan yang lainnya membungkung kepada sang dokter.

Kini Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Minseok sedang berada di kamar inap Luhan menantinya sadar, sementara Jungmyeon dan Yixing sedang pergi membeli makanan untuk mereka, setengah jam kemudian sepasang kekasih itu kembali dengan beberapa kantong plastik ditanggan mereka, mereka pun makan bersama di kamar itu.

"Apa Yifan sudah tau, sayang ?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya, di sedang menunggu jet pribadi keluarga Zitao menjemput mereak di Jeju untuk kembali ke Seoul."ucap Jungmyoen. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintihan dari ranjang yang menandakan Luhan sudah sadar.

"Ugh...".

Yixing menghampiri Luhan. "Jangan bergerak dulu, berbaringlah..."ucap Yixing. Mata Luhan menyusuri setiap sudut kamar itu, sampai matanya terfokus pada satu objek yaitu pisau. Yixing mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan berkata.

"Kamu pasti lapar, biar jiejie kupaskan buah ya ?"Yixing salah mengartikan tatapan Luhan, setelah mengambil beberapa buah apel Yixing kembali mendekati ranjang pasien dan mengupas Apel itu, mata Luhan terus memperhatikan tangan Yixing yang memegang pisau itu, hingga tanpa sadar pisau itu mengiris tangan Yixing dan mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan darah.

"Awww" Jungmyeon mendekati Yixing. "Lain kali hati-hati, Sayang"ucap Jungmyeon. Tanpa diketahui oleh sumua orang dikamar itu Luhan menegang sebelum akhirnya meraung.

"AAAGHHHHH" Minseok dengan sigap memeluk Luhan.

"Ada apa Lu..., Tenanglah..."Luhan terus menjerit dan meraung raung, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke UGD untuk memanggil beberapa perawat dan Dokter.

Setelah Dokter dan para perawat sampai di kamar itu, para perawat langsung menggantikan Minseok yang sudah kewalahan menenangkan Luhan, dengan terpaksa Luhan diberi obat dibawa ke UGD untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 1 jam di depan ruang pemeriksaan, akhirnya seorang perawat keluar.

"Para Dokter menyuruh keluarga pasien untuk masuk kedalam" ucap sang perawat.

"Terima kasih..." Jungmyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan dan yang lainnya menunggu diluar. Di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang Dokter yang sudah menunggu Jungmyeon.

"Silahkan duduk..."ucap salah satu Dokter.

"Apa ada masalah serius, Dok ?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Begini sebelumnya apakah pasien pernah mengalami kecelakaan ?"tanya Dokter

"Tidak Dok..."

"Baiklah, jadi begini pasien mengalami ganguan kejiwaan bernama Post Traumatic Steress Disorder, gangguan ini biasanya terjadi pada sesorang yang mengalami kejadian traumatic di masa lalunya atau yang baru saja terjadi, biasanya penderia akan ketakutan mengingat masa lalunya, dia akan menjadi seperti tadi saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan yang berhubungan dengan kejadian traumatic itu"ucap sang Dokter.

"Dia baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuannya dok, kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matanya itu yang saya tau dok.."

"Ah.. itu sepertinya yang membuannya menderita PTSD, sebelum mengamuk apa yang dia lihat ?"

"Sebelumnya dia begitu intens menatap buah..."Jongmyun berfikir lagi tapi ia baru ingat. "Ahh dia melihat sebuah pisau yang berada di sebelah keranjang buah, setelah itu Tunanngan saya mengupaskan buah apel dengan mengunakan pisau tersebut, tapi tanpa sengaja tangan tunangan saya teriris oleh pisau itu dan akhirnya.. berdarah"

"Sudah jelas sekarang, PTSD memang sangat menggangu jika dalam kehidupan sehari hari, saya sarankan anda membawa pasien ke psikiater untuk pengobatannya dan juga sebaiknya anda jauhkan segala benda tajam dan jangan biarkan ia melihat darah lagi."

"Selain pengobatan ke psikiater adakah cara lain, Dok"

Dok ter itu mengangguk. "Ada dengan cara mengeblock ingatannya, tapi effeknya ia bisa saj kehilangan semua ingatannya".

"Baiklah akan saya pertimbangkan Dok" setelah membungkukkan badannya, Jungmyeon meninggalkan ruangan itu .

Diluar ruanggan Yixing dan yang lainnya menunggu, tiba-tiba seorang pria dan wanita berlari tergesa gesa mendekati mereka.

"Luhan Bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya pria itu dengan nafas putus putus karena lelah berlari.

"Jungmyeon masih menemui Dokter didalam Yifan, tenanglah sedikit dan atur nafasmu itu" ucap Yixing. Yifan menghirup udara sebanyak bannyaknya. Kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan Jungmyeon dengan wajah tertunduk lesu, Yifan Kalap langsung n=mengguncangkan pahu Jungmyeon.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan ?"ucap Yifan

"Dia terkena Post Traumatic Steress Disorder..."

"APA ?"

"Tenang Ge..." Zitao berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu. Yifan menghela nafas berat, setelah agak tenang Jungmyeon mulai menjelaskan kepada Yifan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, setelah selesai mendengarkan BaekSooMin menangis ikut berduka atas apa yang terjadi kepada sahabat mereka.

Setelah berfikir lumayan lama Yifan pu mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Jungmyeon aku dan Zizi akan kembali ke China dan tinggal disana, aku akan membawa Luhan bersama kami dan akan aku obati dia dengan caraku sendiri, tapi aku juga berfikir membagi kelompok kita menjadi dua bagian"

"Apa maksudmu Yifan ?"ucap Yixing

"Kita bagi kelompok kita menjadi 2, masing masing kelompok beroperasi di Korea dan China"

"Baiklah..."Ucap Jungmyeon

"Aku memilih Minseok ikut bersamaku dan Zitao, Bagaimana Min..?" Yifan menoleh ke Minseok.

"Baiklah Ge.."ucap Minseok, BaekSoo yang mendengar jawaban Minseok semakin sedih, berpisah dengan dua orang sahabat sekaligus, itu sangat berat bagi mereka berdua.

"Tenang saja aku akan sering menghubungi kalian dan aku akan menjaga Lulu oke.." BaekSoo mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau juga bawa Jongdae bersamamu, Yifan. Minseok dan Jongdae berpacaran jadi aku rasa Minseok tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan Jongdae."Goda Jungmyeon yang digoda mukanya memerah.

"Baiklah..., itu tidak masalah. Aku biarkan Yixing menjadi bagian dari kelompokmu, satu lagi kau yang menjadi pemimpin kelompok di Korea."

"Terima kasih telah membiarkan Yixing masuk kedalam Kelompokku, Aku akan berusaha menjadi pemimpin yang baik"

"Urusan pekerjaan Yixing biar aku yang mengatur". Jungmyeon mengangguk dan berterimakasih kepada Yifan, Mereka Yifan dan Jungmyeon saling berjabat tangan menandakan mereka setuju.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai.. hai.. Xavina comeback, maaf bagi yang nungguin ff ini cukup lama, semoga kalian puas dengan Chap ini, anggep aja ini balasan Xavina ngak updet 2 minggu, ngomong omong Xavina udah buat cover ff ini bagi, walau masih coba-coba sih..,yang ingin liat langsung ke IG : xavina_98 aja oke. Maaf jika ada Typo ngak sempet ngedit, Thanks and see you again.

 **-Review Please-**

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **RealEka0701|Lsaber|fikarj94|hihin|zoldyk|Angel Deer|Fangirl Two ThousandandFourteen|Seravin509|Arifahohse|oh hera|Telekenesis726|tjabaekby|Fadilah13|misslah|Juna Oh|GhanChan|ramyoon|samiyatuara09|LisnaOhLu120|Shin Ri Jung|Chenma|hunexohan|joohyunkies|heegi|fuckyeahSeKaiYeol| 75|HUNsayHAN|JYHYunho|auliaMRQ|Oh Hee Ra|Fe261|Guest(1)|GhanChan|luluhunhun|tjabaekby|Follow Me Idua BelasI.**

 **-Review Please-**


End file.
